The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed including a plurality of siderails movable relative to a patient support surface of the bed.
A bed of the present invention illustratively includes a base, and a support assembly coupled to the base. The support assembly includes first and second support arms located above the base. The apparatus also includes a plurality of latch mechanisms coupled to the first and second support arms, and a patient support surface configured to be coupled to the first and second support arms by the plurality of latch mechanisms. The patient support surface is removable from the first and second support arms to permit transfer of a patient to and from the bed on the patient support surface.
In an illustrated embodiment, the support assembly is coupled to a first end of the base. The support assembly includes a rotatable drive mechanism coupled to the first and second support arms for rotating the first and second arms about a longitudinal axis. The first and second support arms may be cantilevered from the support assembly or coupled to a support located at the end of the second base.
A proning surface is configured to be coupled to the first and second support arms. The proning surface is configured to support the patient in a prone position when the patient support assembly is rotated 180° about its longitudinal axis by the drive mechanism. In an illustrated embodiment, a plurality of siderails is coupled to the first and second support arms. The siderails each include a portion which is movable over the patient support surface to form a portion of the proning surface.
The illustrated patient support surface includes an outer frame configured to be coupled to the plurality of latch mechanisms to secure the patient support surface to the first and second support arms. The patient support surface also includes a plurality of panels coupled to the outer frame. The panels illustratively include notched portions configured to define handles on the patient support surface. The plurality of panels is pivotably coupled to the outer frame.
The illustrated patient support surface further includes at least one hinge to permit articulation of the patient support surface. The patient support surface includes at least one locking member configured to block pivotal movement of the hinge to hold the patient support surface in a generally planar orientation. The support assembly includes an actuator for selectively releasing the locking member to permit articulation of the patient support surface. In an illustrated embodiment, a latching mechanism is configured to engage each locking member. The actuator is configured to move the latching mechanism relative to the first and second support arms to expose the hinge and permit articulation of the patient support surface.
The illustrated embodiment of the present invention includes a transfer surface coupled to the base. The transfer surface is movable from a lowered position to an elevated position located adjacent the first and second support arms when the patient support surface is coupled to and removed from the first and second support arms. In one embodiment, the transfer surface is configured to engage a portion of the plurality of latch mechanisms as the transfer surface is moved to the elevated position to open the latch mechanisms for receiving the patient support surface.
A line management apparatus of the present invention is configured to be coupled to a patient support surface for routing medical lines and hoses. The apparatus includes a body portion having a top edge. The body portion is formed to include a plurality of notches opening along the top edge to receive the lines and hoses and a plurality of apertures located below the notches for receiving additional lines and hoses. A coupler is coupled to the body portion adjacent to the plurality of apertures. The coupler is configured to connect the body portion to the patient support surface.
In a further illustrated embodiment, a patient support includes a base and a support assembly coupled to the base. A patient support surface is coupled to the support assembly. A plurality of siderails are coupled to the support assembly, each siderail illustratively configured to move between a lowered position and an elevated position. Each siderail includes a frame member and a movable member coupled to the frame member. The movable member is configured to move relative to the frame member to a position directly above the patient support surface when the siderail is in the elevated position. Illustratively, the frame member of each siderail includes a top rail, and the movable member is pivotably coupled to the top rail.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.